Just Friends? Or More?
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Ruka finds himself having strange dreams about his best friend. What will happen? Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

"N-Natsume I-I…" Ruka moaned loudly as Natsume moved up and down Ruka's now hard member. Natsume separated his mouth to take a breath then continued. "N-Natsume I-I'm going to…Ahh!" Ruka shot up in his seat nobody noticed except the person he was next to.

"Ruka are you alright?" The person whispered because they were in the middle of class. Ruka turned to the person.

"N-Natsume…" Ruka whispered with tears in his eyes and blushing from the embarrassment.

"Ruka what's…" Natsume trailed off as he looked down and noticed the bulge in-between Ruka's legs and that his pants in that area were wet. '_What the hell was Ruka dreaming about',_ Natsume thought good thing Koko wasn't paying any attention to him. Natsume didn't know what the dream was about but he knew he had to help his best friend.

"Get on my back.." Natsume whispered in Ruka's ear causing Ruka's eyebrow to twitch at how close Natsume was to his face.

"W-What?" Ruka whispered confusedly.

"Pretend to be sick so I can carry you on my back."

"Why?"

"Because if you're pressed against me no one will see, ok?"

"O-Ok.." Ruka whispered, Natsume turned enough so that Ruka could get on his back. Natsume stood up with Ruka resting his head on his shoulder and his arms loosely around Natsume's neck looking convincingly sick.

"Natsume…What are you doing..?" Narumi-sensei asked while some girls squealed at the adorable sight of Natsume carrying Ruka on his back.

" He's sick I'm taking him to the nurse." Natsume replied coldly with a glare he really hates Narumi-sensei. Natsume walked out of the room followed be usagi.

"Where are we going, Natsume?" Ruka asked breaking the awkward silence. I mean, it is pretty awkward because Ruka's half hard member was pressing into Natsume's Back. Ruka knew it was awkward for Natsume but he couldn't help but nuzzle his head farther into Natsume's neck and inhale his sent. Natsume Noticed Ruka nuzzle into his neck farther he smiled to himself at how cute Ruka must have looked while doing this. But he didn't notice Ruka inhale.

"I'm taking you to the showers so you can clean yourself up.." Natsume started "I mean, you can't really go anywhere like that."

"Thank you." Ruka mumbled into Natsume's neck. Natsume shuddered he liked the way it felt like Ruka was kissing his neck, but there was no way in hell he would ever admit it.

…

When Natsume got to the shower room he took Ruka inside and locked the door behind them so nobody would walk in and see Ruka. Natsume put Ruka gently on the floor leaning him against the wall. Ruka had fallen asleep on the way here after he said thank you so he didn't feel Natsume shudder. After Natsume put Ruka down he felt coolness on a spot of his lower back. He put his hand on the spot and blushed deeply when he realized what it was. He didn't realize it was seeping through his shirt when Ruka's warm body was pressed against him.

Ruka opened his eye only to see Natsume a little bit away with his back facing him. Ruka noticed the damp spot on Natsume's shirt Ruka blushed and tears started to fill his eyes. He noticed Natsume take his shirt off over his head, Ruka saw the moisture on Natsume's back and tears spilled over Ruka's eye lids causing him to sob over what accidentally happened. Natsume herd small sobs coming from behind him he turned to see a crying Ruka trying to wipe away his overflowing tears.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" Natsume asked while walking over to the crying blonde. _' Did I hurt him when I put him down? I tried to do it gently… Wow that kinda sounded wrong…Ahh! Get you're mind out of the gutter Natsume!',_ he thought to himself. " Did you get hurt?"

"N-no…I-I… And you…I-I'm sorry…N-Natsume!" Ruka managed to say in-between sobs.

"For what?"

"Y-You're back.." Ruka sobbed but turned completely red at the last word.

Natsume sat in front of Ruka and put his hand on his shoulder " It's ok Ruka.." he started " I'll just take a shower too." He said with a faint smile witch he rarely did.

…

-_To be continued-_

PS. I don't own Gakuen Alice if I did it would be awesome but sadly I don't…


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume got up and walked over to the shower area and turned on two shower heads on for him and the other for Ruka. Natsume looked back to see Ruka still sitting on the ground crying a little. Natsume walked over to Ruka and helped him up and also told him to stop crying.

After he helped Ruka up he walked back over to the shower and undressed completely. Ruka just stared at Natsume, this was the first time he has ever seen him naked and Ruka was stunned at how good he looked, especially under the water. Ruka shook his head getting rid of these thoughts. Ruka undressed too and got in the shower not even glancing at Natsume for fear that his best friend would catch him staring.

When Ruka closed his eyes into shampoo Natsume couldn't help but look at his body. Natsume looked Ruka up and down twice. When Ruka opened his eyes Natsume quickly turned around so Ruka wouldn't see him looking at him. Ruka sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. The showers were always super clean because the people that cleaned them have cleaning Alice's. Ruka closed his eyes but they soon shot open to see Natsume on top of him.

"N-Natsume?" A very confused Ruka asked

"Sorry Ruka I slipped." Natsume explained

"Its ok b-but you should get up if someone saw us they might get the wrong idea."

Natsume leaned right next to Ruka's ear "But the door is locked.." Natsume whispered and licked Ruka's ear "Plus what if I don't want to" he finished and bit Ruka's ear gently but made Ruka shudder. Natsume leaned back and looked Ruka in the eyes " I love you" then he leaned in and kissed Ruka. "Ahhh!" Ruka yelled when he woke up to Natsume pouring ice cold water on his head.

…

-_To Be Continued_-

PS. I don't own Gakuen Alice I wish I did but sadly I don't..

Oh and sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsume, what the…" Ruka trailed off, he looked down to see he was hard. Ruka's whole face flushed a dark red and he quickly pulled his knees to his chest successfully hiding his hard member. He looked away from Natsume to hide his embarrassment. This was the third time he embarrassed himself in front of Natsume today. Ruka started to tear up well at least Natsume doesn't know he was dreaming about him.

"Ruka how did you fall asleep in the shower?" Ruka didn't answer he was to busy dieing of embarrassment. "Ruka?" Natsume asked again still no answer. To be honest Ruka didn't even know why he was having these dreams and feeling this way toward his best friend. Ruka was so confused. Natsume already had a towel on and had another one for Ruka he handed it to him and Ruka took it and covered himself without uttering a word or looking at Natsume. Natsume was pissed he knew something was wrong yet Ruka wouldn't tell him.

…

_-To be continued-_

Sorry it took so long to update I was busy with school. Also sorry for the shortness I couldn't think. Hoped you liked it! And don't forget to review!

PS. I don't own Gakuen Alice if I did it would be awesome but sadly I don't…


End file.
